


Train Desperation

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akechi doesn't die, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports and desperation, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Akechi desperately needs to go while on the train back to Tokyo from Akira's hometown, his boyfriend is more than willing to help him out.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 17





	Train Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licksore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licksore/gifts).



“Akira!” The name was hissed between clenched teeth as Akechi fought not to squirm.

“I told you to go before we left the hotel.” Akira smirked at his boyfriend, loving every moment of his agony.

They had met up at a business hotel near Akira’s hometown, both to catch up and to make love for the first time since Akira had left Tokyo to return home.

Though he had warned Akechi that it was a long ride back to Tokyo, the Detective had insisted he was fine and didn’t need to go.

Maybe the desperation games they often played had something to do with it, but Akechi was beyond desperate to hold it in. He was sweating, his stomach distended by the pressure in his bladder, and they were still twenty minutes away from Shibuya.

Akira glanced around at the crowd surrounding them, but no one had noticed their whispered conversation, or the Detective Prince’s distress. “Go here.”

“What?”

Akira pulled an empty water bottle from his bag. “This can hold a full liter. If you still need to go after filling it, well, you should be able to hold the rest in until we get to Shibuya.” 

“No! What if someone sees?”

But the brunet did not fight as Akira unzipped him, freeing the cute little cock he loved to play with, and smirking as conditioned air of the train caused a spurt to escape before Akira could get his tip into the mouth of the bottle.

Akechi couldn’t help it, he let out a long, low moan as he let go at last, the high pressure stream barely contained by the bottle Akira was holding. Two high school girls looked over at them, giggling.

“Isn’t that The Detective Prince? Goro Akechi?”

“Is that other man playing with him?”

They squealed in yaoi-induced joy, but neither could see the truth, that he wasn’t having his cock played with, but rather pissing.

The bottle filled rapidly, but as Akira had predicted, all it did was take the edge off. Akechi wasn’t empty when he forced the flow to stop, holding the rest in as Akira capped the water bottle and put it back into his bag.

“Those girls think I groped you.” Akira’s mouth was right next to Akechi’s ear.

“You’ve done this before.”

“Yes. It’s amazing how suddenly Ryuji goes from just fine to needing to go right then and there. Took me a few tries before he’d let me watch, and he’s never let me touch his cock, but I’ve helped him relieve himself on a packed train many times now.”

“Oh?” Akechi’s cock hardened at the thought.

“Does that turn you on? The idea of Ryuji desperate enough to forgo his shyness and whip it out on the train? Once it wasn’t even packed; we had to use our bags as a barrier, and two business guys still managed to see his sweet young pissing cock.” Akira took a chance and quickly kissed Akechi over the sweet spot just behind his ear.

“Did they report him?”

“No, they liked it too much for that.”

Akechi’s hand groped him through his pants, wanting to play with Akira right then and there, but they were now only five minutes from their station. “What did you tell your parents?”

“Just that I’m applying to Universities in Tokyo. They would kill me if they knew the nice young man I brought to dinner was my lover.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Yes, but unlike you, I can hold it.”

Akechi could only whimper with need, as his cock hardened further, warring with his still partially full bladder.

“Shibuya!”

“Finally!” They moved with the crowd leaving the train, slipping unseen into the same bathroom stall.

“I can’t.” Akechi whimpered as he was unzipped, his cock pulled out and aimed.

“Oh no?” Akira tugged his pants down further, then freed his own cock. “Need a good fuck first?”

“Like you didn’t plan this.”

“Guilty as charged.” Akira pulled a tube of lube from his pocket and quickly slicked Akechi up, thrusting in as he began to jerk the brunet off. “You have a body made for sin.”

Akechi rocked back against Akira. “Don’t let go inside of me; not here.”   
  


“I’m not that dumb, I can wait until after.” Akira kissed him again as he listened to the ebb and flow of the crowd, picturing all those cocks leaking away at the urinals, and wishing he could see it.

He was planning to study business, and get on with a company that makes sex toys for men. Eventually he wanted to become a model as well, and show the world how cute he looked with anal beads inside his ass, or a sounding toy in his cock. But first he wanted to watch lots of his suited co-workers piss, and have lurid affairs with several of them.

If he could become his bosses sex toy, that would be the ultimate dream come true; although the affair he’d had with Mr. Hiruta while attending Shujin would always be a close second.

He was jerked back to the present as Akechi shuddered underneath him as he came, then began to piss hard again right after he was done creaming.

“Yeah, baby, just like that.” Akira’s rhythm faltered as he was turned on by the sight; though this was far from the first time Akechi had pissed during sex, nor would it be the last the way things were going between them.

He barely pulled out in time, cumming over Akechi’s cheeks and spraying the floor as he hurried to aim into the toilet proper.

“You did have to go.” Akechi purred, rubbing against Akira cat-like, aroused by the sight but in no rush to cum again just yet.

“So, are you still able to show me where A Uni is?” Akira’s voice was casual as he finished up, wiping the cum from Akechi’s ass.

“Praying for some hot professors to seduce?”

“Oh, of course, you know me.” He hoped to get into A Uni, since that's where Akechi was attending, and flirting in front of his boyfriend always led to great sex.

And the best part was that they were both polyamorous, and there was never any jealousy to contend with. 

“Come on, it's this way.” They washed up and left the bathroom, acting so natural you would never have suspected the fun they’d just had, or the bottle of piss still in Akira’s bag.

**Author's Note:**

> A Uni is not a real University as far as I know, but rather a placeholder name since I was too lazy too look up actual Universities in Tokyo and have seen it used in manga before.
> 
> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
